


Together

by Eveningeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But I guess angsty.., But they live ok, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Idk this is pretty fluffy, Inspired by Music, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, More like staging death, Not Really Character Death, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romeo and Juliet References, Running Away, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningeyes/pseuds/Eveningeyes
Summary: Starlight washed over them as they lay in his bed. Back and forth, his thumb grazed her lips as he held her face.“Could it work?” he asked.“I’ve seen it. I’ve seen what can only be possible if it works,” She replied calmly, fingers full of black hair.“And if it doesn’t? Rey, I can’t-”“If it doesn’t, well then we die together,” she cut him off.He drew in the sweet air between them.“I can’t be without you,” he looked at her lips.“You will never be without me. You’ll never be alone again, Ben. I promise.”





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains material that may be triggering to those who suffer from and may be triggered by depression/suicidal thoughts. If you are someone who fits into that category, I would take caution if reading. Thank you for understanding!

The morning was grey and shrill on the shorelines of the small ocean planet. Kylo stepped off the landing ramp of his TIE Silencer, the damp sand beneath giving in a bit. The wind carried salt and seared his eyes. This terrain wouldn’t be ideal for First Order machinery, and perhaps that’s what the Resistance was counting on. The seaside stretched for miles, so far that Kylo couldn’t see where the sand met the dirt of the land. All he knew was that the tide of the First Order was finally coming in, and even in the delay of its pace, it would surely come to drown the Resistance. At least, that’s what he told his subordinates.

“Supreme Leader, our forces are as insurmountable as ever!” Hux gleamed with delight, standing proudly next to Kylo in his neatly pressed uniform. Hux breathed in the salt air deeply and turned to face his newest accomplishment.

“They’ll have no chance.”

Kylo turned around to see the vast army of stormtroopers, AT-ATs, AT-STs, All Terrain MegaCaliber Six’s, and new technology that even Kylo didn’t recognize. Their cool grey armor reflected the endless fog above them. Still and strong as statues, the forces awaited instruction. 

“And if they stick in the sand, General?” Kylo inquired. 

“The puny Resistance will be decimated long before that, I assure you Supreme Leader.” 

Kylo was about to give him a snarky comment about his impetuous over-confidence when a familiar signature in the Force caught the words in his throat. His head whipped towards the misty horizon, damp hair sticking to his face. One silhouette slipped from behind the fog, one that he knew so well and yearned to see everyday. In her grey wraps and flowing fabrics, she looked like a dream. He knew she saw him. He inhaled sharply and unevenly. Her face remained stern, but her eyes said otherwise.

From behind, more silhouettes joined her. 

*

_“Ben.”_

_During one of their stolen nights full of long gazes and hushed words, he held her. Cautiously, her hand traced the mark she’d left on him so long ago. A silent apology, though she had already been forgiven many times over._

_“We can’t do this forever, you know,” she whispered.  
“I know.”_

_He looked in her honey eyes and wished to tell her why his heart pounded in her presence but was again trapped in cowardice. She looked back at him, knowingly. It was like she knew everything he wanted to say, but couldn’t. Because if he said it, it would become real, and if it became real, he could lose her like he lost everything else. And that thought caused him the most pain._

_So instead, he continued to hold her and memorize every detail of her before the Force separated them like it always did._

 

*

Kylo and the First Order watched as the Resistance unveiled how un-puny they really were. Evidently they had gathered sympathizers in the cycles since their last encounter on Crait, and Kylo could see people of many different races and species standing at Rey’s side. They were undeniably short in arms and machinery, but they had hope and fervor, which Kylo knew could be the most dangerous weapon. 

“Ss-sir?” Hux whimpered.

Kylo said nothing, but began taking steps towards the enemy. Across the beach, Rey stepped forward as well. Kylo ignited his lightsaber in an angry crimson growl of bleeding crystal and began to quicken his pace. Rey replied by lighting her own saber, whose blue brightness sprouted from the ends of her trusted staff. Soon they were running for each other, past the salted winds and whipped sea foam on the shoreline. 

The vast distance between them shortened quickly, as their demeanors turned from obscure and performed to enthusiastic and eager. When they reached each other, they collided like molecules, becoming new things once again, the things they were meant to be.

They abandoned their sabers as he lifted her in the air, arms wrapped at her waist and face tucked into her neck. He inhaled the smell of her skin. She fixed her hands in his hair. Their embrace was short, much shorter than he wished, but as she started to push away from him he let her down gently in the sand.

He looked at her, asking permission to proceed. She nodded. He took her hand which held her staff and ignited it, blue shining with a resonant hum. He looked into her eyes and with a sudden act, he shoved the light into his abdomen. The saber stuck and resisted but eventually obeyed him. He grunted, surprised by the feeling. 

Her brows furrowed, but reached for his saber, and unleashed the furious red into her own abdomen. She gasped but he raised his hand to soothe her by brushing his thumb across her lips. 

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he whispered.

They sank into the sand together, violet illuminating their gazes.

*

_Starlight washed over them as they lay in his bed. Back and forth, his thumb grazed her lips as he held her face._

_“Could it work?” he asked._

_“I’ve seen it. I’ve seen what can only be possible if it works,” she replied calmly, fingers full of black hair._

_“And if it doesn’t? Rey, I can’t-”_

_“If it doesn’t, well then we die together,” she cut him off._

_He drew in the sweet air between them._

_“I can’t be without you,” he looked at her lips._

_“You will never be without me. You’ll never be alone again, Ben. I promise.”_

*

He felt warm wetness on his cheeks as they looked at each other in the violet light. The mix of their sabers shining on her face reminded him of their first fight on Starkiller Base, when he asked her to join him for the first time. When he witnessed her become so much more than a scavenger. When he first realized how much she would become to him. Even now, the sun in her eyes made him feel safe.

They held each other with the hands that were not plunging light into their bellies. He could hear the muffled growls of the sabers yet he felt no pain, and wondered if Luke or Han felt pain when he lodged his own saber into their bodies. 

For a moment, he glanced at the Resistance beyond her. He saw the traitor, her friend, screaming something inaudible. He saw the best pilot in the Resistance, his mother’s favorite, at his side, comforting him. He saw the resistance front begin to sprint towards them. He imagined the First Order eager to reciprocate.

“Rey,” he whispered.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” She smiled, catching tears in the corner of her mouth.

“I love you, so much.”

“I know, I love you too, Ben.”

A moment later, they were gone. His dark cloak and her grey wraps drifted from where they used to cling to them, falling to the sand in an entangled heap. Beneath them, their lightsabers lay forever to rest.

The opposing sides raced towards each other, threatening a dangerous collision.

Finn was the first to find the remains. His hands dug into the fabric, denying what his eyes revealed to him. Denying what he felt in his heart. Poe caught up beside him, urging him to get up, but Finn just stared at what was left of his friend and his enemy. He watched as the tide reached up to soak the clothing and pull it out of his hands, towards the sea. 

Finally, he lifted his head to inspect the opposition in front of him, and recognized the looks on the faces of the many soldiers. Confusion and loss of purpose swirled in their minds.

*

_“I thought I wanted so many things. First escape, then vengeance, then respect and power. I didn’t even know I needed something more until you came. You made me feel like I could belong to something, something so much more than all of this. And now that I have all I thought I wanted, I just want to.. to be..”_

_“Together?” she finished._  
_“Yes, together.” he kissed her softly as she faded into the ether once more._  


*

The brightness was exceedingly intense. Ben blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the brightness but it persisted aggressively. 

_Could this be it? Death?_ he wondered. 

He searched in the Force for her. Nothing. Then for his mother, father, Luke, even perhaps his grandfather. Nothing. Maybe this is what he deserved. The Force denying him of his family, sentencing him to eternal separation and solace.

The brightness shone fully. His breathing grew ragged from fear, blinking blindly in the light. He raged in agony to the Force, begging it to save him, to bring him to her.

_Blink_

Suddenly, the brightness was replaced with immense saturation of color to reveal a wide meadow on a mountainside, with tall grasses, wild flowers and warm sun. The air was thin in Ben’s lungs.

_Blink_

He was sitting in the grass, cross legged. A low hum of wildlife surrounded him.

_Blink_

His hands dug into the green at his side. The blades brushed against his palms tenderly.

_Blink_

He looked around frantically, searching, eyes still adjusting.

Finally, a small, warm hand washed over his in the grass. As his sight returned, he turned to see her, radiating warmth as she always did. 

She smiled at him.  
He smiled at her.  
They were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This started as a silly little head canon that I thought of every time I heard the song Together by the xx because it reminded me of them so much. Basically, I thought of the whole running/ "killing" each other/ fading part to begin around 3:40 in the song especially of how lovely the swells in the song are.. very emotional haha! And the repetitive notes around 4:38 to be Ben blinking.. and the lovely part at 4:45 and 4:49 to be Ben putting his hand in the grass and Rey holding his hand... I could go on forever...
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much for reading as always! 
> 
> What inspired me this time:  
> Together- The xx (obviously)  
> Days of Candy - Beach house  
> Flickers- Son Lux  
> Smother - Daughter


End file.
